Downgraded
Downgraded is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Zombozo is running downtown. "WOO!" Zombozo's vandalizing every building. Noah and Erika were on top of a building. "Zombozo's loose again." Said Erika. "And I've got someone who's perfect to stop him!" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah jumped down. He tackled Zombozo. Erika jumped down in front of them. Zombozo icked Noah off. He grabbed some acidic seltzer and shot some at Noah. "My dear boy, have some seltzer!" Zombozo said. Noah dodged and shot a laser. Zombozo fell to Erika. Erika caught Zombozo in a mana bubble. Noah detransformed. LATER... Dr. Animo is attacking. "Alright, let's go!" Erika yelled. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" "...You just used him, though..." Erika said. "What's your point?" Noah asked. Noah and Erika jumped down. Erika shot a mana blast at Animo and knocked him off of his mutant. Noah used stretchy arms and grabbed Animo. He pinned him to the ground. Animo got taken by the Plumbers. Noah detransformed. LATER... A giant green and black robot with the hourglass symbol on his head was attacking the town. "A giant robot? Looks like a job for..." Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" "This much Upgrade isn't good for you, man." Said Erika. "Wait...that's an hourglass symbol on that robot!" Noah said. Noah ran over to the robot. He began to merge with it. He set SDM on the robot. The robot blew up. Noah regenerated. "Was I even needed here?" Erika asked. "Not really." Answered Noah. "Welp, time to change back." Noah slapped down the Matrix, but nothing happened. He kept pressing it, but nothing happened. "What the? The thing's jammed!" Noah yelled. "Told you." Said Erika. "That's good! Mwahahaha!" Said a voice. A Galvan came out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Noah asked. "My name is Cereb! And I have come for your Matrix! I used that robot as bait." Said the Galvan. "And I want your Matrix." "You and everyone else, pal. Take a number!" Said Noah. Erika threw a mana bullet at Cereb. Cereb dodged. He jumped on Erika's back. He bit her. Cereb jumped to Noah. "Get off you little!" "I'm a Galvan! I know the Mechamorph's vital pressure points...mainly this one!" Said Cereb. Cereb pressed a pressure point on the back of Noah's neck. Noah got a surge of electricity through his body. He fainted. "Leave him alone!" Erika yelled. Erika threw a mana bullet, but Cereb jumped onto it and redirected it back at Erika and knocked her out. Cereb started dragging Noah away. The screen turned black. When the screen fades back in, Noah is in a tube in a lab. "With this machine, I will be able to decouple your Matrix and use it for my own evil purposes!" Said Cereb. "Pfft. Whatever." Said Noah. Cereb pressed a button. A tube connected to Noah's containment tube and sucked the Matrix into it. The Matrix was taken to Cereb. Noah was still Upgrade. "What the? The Matrix is off and I'm still transformed...must've infused with my DNA." Said Noah. "Now I will use my Matrix for eviiiil!" Said Cereb. "Think again!" Said Erika. Erika jumped in through a wall. "Stupid girl! I'm still paying rent for this place!" Cereb yelled. Cereb put on the Matrix. He pressed it down and transformed into Humungousaur. "This power is amazing!" Said Cereb. Cereb punched Erika. He tried to punch her again, but she put up a shield. "How am I gonna escape? This tube is impervious to energy blasts!" Said Noah. Suddenly, Noah transformed. "Humungousaur!? But how? The Matrix must still be connected to me..." Noah punched through the tube. He grabbed Cereb and threw him into the wall. "I am the real deal, buddy!" Said Noah. "Fool! I have the Matrix!" Yelled Cereb. Cereb kicked Noah away. Erika threw mana blasts. Cereb transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur. Noah transformed too. "I'm unbeatable!" Said Cereb. "Nope!" Noah shot missiles at Cereb. Cereb punched Noah in the stomach and threw him. He pointed his missile hands to his face. "Any last words, Segurason?" Said Cereb. "Yeah: Look out." Said Noah. Erika kicked Cereb in the face and knocked him back. "Decouple Matrix, Code 0-0-0 Decouple 10." Said Noah. The Matrix decoupled. Noah and Cereb detransformed. Noah put on the Matrix. Erika caught Cereb in a mana bubble. "Now what have you learned, Noah?" Asked Erika. "That Upgrade is clearly the most useful alien ever." Said Noah. Erika slapped Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Erika Landis Aliens *Upgrade (3x) (Noah) *Humungousaur (Cereb and Noah) *Ultimate Humungousaur (Cereb and Noah) Villains *Cereb *Zombozo *Dr. Animo Trivia *This episode focuses on Noah's love for Upgrade. *Watch Toonami. *Blood Gir? Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes